Season 2
or , is a Japanese original anime television series produced by C-Station and NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan. Sequel to the first season, the second season was announced during the event of Star-Myu in Culture Festival and is to be broadcasted during Spring 2017. The anime premiered in Japan on April 3, 2017. The season ended with a special encore episode consisting of all the musical scenes of season 2 compiled. The opening theme is "SHOW MUST GO ON!!" by Fourpe（cv.urashimasakatasen）and the ending theme is "Gift" by Team Otori. The second season will focus on Hoshitani and the others in their second year of high school. The third season was announced to be broadcast in 2019 during 「Star-Myu」Fes. 2017 event. Introduction "I don't know how to give up on my dreams…" Hoshitani Yuta, who enrolled in the prestigious Ayanagi Gakuen for music entertainment, passed the first-year test to become a musical department student in his second year. However, the new school year immediately presents new trials for the returning students. The first task on the second-year curriculum is supporting the graduation stage performance of Otori and the other graduating Kao Council members. There are five roles known as "second-year training roles" in the legendary musical Shadow & Lights. Every year, a team of only five second-year students get to step on stage as performers in the musical. It is a great honor for the musical department students, to co-star with their respected former leaders. To earn a ticket to glory, Hoshitani and 24 other new musical department students take on the training auditions. At that moment, the coming-of-age slapstick musical story raises the curtains once more. Episode List Ending Cards S2_End1.JPG|Episode 1 End Card S2_End2.jpg|Episode 2 End Card S2 End3.jpg|Episode 3 End Card S2 End4.jpg|Epsiode 4 End Card S2 End5.jpg|Epsiode 5 End Card S2 End6.jpg|Epsiode 6 End Card S2 End7.jpg|Epsiode 7 End Card S2 End8.jpg|Episode 8 End Card S2 End9.jpg|Episode 9 End Card S2 End10.png|Episode 10 End Card S2 End11.png|Episode 11 End Card S2 End12.png|Episode 12 End Card 2017.06.26.jpg|Episode 13 -Encore Musical Edition- End Card Eyecatch s2_1-1.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 1 (Musical notation: Quaver) s2_1-2.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 2 (Musical notation: Crotchet) s2_2-1.JPG|Episode 2 Eyecatch 1 (Musical notation: Sharp) s2_2-2.jpg|Episode 2 Eyecatch 2 (Musical notation: G clef/Treble clef) S2 3-1.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 1 (Musical notation: Flat) S2 3-2.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 2 (Musical notation: Upper & Lower mordent) S2 4-1.jpg|Episode 4 Eyecatch 1 (Musical notation: Coda) S2 4-2.jpg|Episode 4 Eyecatch 2 (Musical notation: Quaver rest) S2 5-1.png|Episode 5 Eyecatch 1 (Musical notation: F clef/Bass clef) S2 5-2.png|Episode 5 Eyecatch 2 (Musical notation: Release pedal) S2 6-1.png|Episode 6 Eyecatch 1 (Musical notation: Common time) S2 6-2.png|Episode 6 Eyecatch 2 (Musical notation: Crotchet rest) S2 7-1.png|Episode 7 Eyecatch 1 (Musical notation: Natural) S2 7-2.png|Episode 7 Eyecatch 2 (Musical notation: Double bar line) S2 8-1.png|Episode 8 Eyecatch 1 (Musical notation: Inverted turn) S2 8-2.png|Episode 8 Eyecatch 2 (Musical notation: Demisemiquaver rest) S2 9-1.png|Episode 9 Eyecatch 1 (Mezzo piano/Piano/Pianissimo/Pianississimo) S2 9-2.png|Episode 9 Eyecatch 2 (Mezzo forte/Forte/Fortissimo/Fortississimo) S2 10-1.png|Episode 10 Eyecatch 1 (Musical notation: C clef) S2 10-2.png|Episode 10 Eyecatch 2 (Musical notation: Beam) S2 11-1.png|Episode 11 Eyecatch 1 (Musical notation: Tie) S2 11-2.png|Episode 11 Eyecatch 2 (Musical notation: Trill) S2 12-1.png|Episode 12 Eyecatch 1 S2 12-2.png|Episode 12 Eyecatch 2 Promotional Visuals Season2.jpg season2-2.jpg Cast Comment Twitter Countdown Cast Comment 001 Season 2’s Broadcast in 24 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 24 Hours Cast Comment 002 Season 2’s Broadcast in 23 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 23 Hours Cast Comment 003 Season 2’s Broadcast in 22 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 22 Hours Cast Comment 004 Season 2’s Broadcast in 21 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 21 Hours Cast Comment 005 Season 2’s Broadcast in 20 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 20 Hours Cast Comment 006 Season 2’s Broadcast in 19 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 19 Hours Cast Comment 007 Season 2’s Broadcast in 18 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 18 Hours Cast Comment 008 Season 2’s Broadcast in 17 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 17 Hours Cast Comment 009 Season 2’s Broadcast in 16 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 16 Hours Cast Comment 010 Season 2’s Broadcast in 15 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 15 Hours Cast Comment 011 Season 2’s Broadcast in 14 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 14 Hours Cast Comment 012 Season 2’s Broadcast in 13 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 13 Hours Cast Comment 013 Season 2’s Broadcast in 12 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 12 Hours Cast Comment 014 Season 2’s Broadcast in 11 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 11 Hours Cast Comment 015 Season 2’s Broadcast in 10 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 10 Hours Cast Comment 016 Season 2’s Broadcast in 09 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 9 Hours Cast Comment 017 Season 2’s Broadcast in 08 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 8 Hours Cast Comment 018 Season 2’s Broadcast in 07 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 7 Hours Cast Comment 019 Season 2’s Broadcast in 06 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 6 Hours Cast Comment 020 Season 2’s Broadcast in 05 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 5 Hours Cast Comment 021 Season 2’s Broadcast in 04 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 4 Hours Cast Comment 022 Season 2’s Broadcast in 03 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 3 Hours Cast Comment 023 Season 2’s Broadcast in 02 Hours.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 2 Hours Cast Comment 024 Season 2’s Broadcast in 01 Hour.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 1 Hour Trailers 「スタミュ」第２期告知映像 「スタミュ(第2期)」90秒PV 「スタミュ」（第2期）SPCM External Links * Official Web Site (Japanese) * Official Twitter @hstar_mu (Japanese) * Official Free Fan Club (Japanese) Category:Anime Category:Pages with broken file links